This disclosure relates to orthopedic surgical instrumentation, and more particularly to a surgical instrumentation set and method of use for preparing bone to receive a prosthetic implant, such as a patello-femoral implant.
Total or partial knee replacement surgery has been performed for many years to treat patients with diseased knee joints. One type of knee replacement surgery that may be required is patello-femoral knee replacement surgery. Patello-femoral knee replacement surgery can be required to address patello-femoral arthritis in the patella-femoral joint that extends between a femur and patella of a knee joint.
Numerous cuts (i.e., resections) must be made in the femur to prepare the femur for receiving a patello-femoral implant. Techniques exist for resecting the femur for this purpose. For example, some techniques require hand sculpting using osteotomes or rasps. However, these techniques are typically performed without the benefit of any guide that can be used to set the position and depth of the various cuts. Other techniques require burring, which may be relatively time consuming and also fail to provide a guide that can be used to establish cut depth and other cut parameters.